Amy the Werehog
by Joseph Nick Prowler
Summary: Amy was attacked by a white werewolf and was saved by Joseph. Amy has to try and control her change and find the one who did this to her while trying to be normal. Joseph helps her control her new power but Someone she knows is the leader of the White wolves. Time will only tell for them. (Oc isn't Human in this one)
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking of Sonic while walking through a woodland area one night to get away from some of the boys who were crazy about me so I walked down a trail toward Sonic's house it was a beautiful night to be out. I hummed a beautiful tone I was skipping toward Sonic's House knowing that he would say yes to me if I needed help. So I pull out my purse out and was getting ready to tell Rouge that we can't go out tonight due to my car being towed. So I get on my contacts and said to Rouge "Hey sorry my is being towed and I can't go out tonight sorry girl.". Rouge says back "That sucks girlfriend sorry about that well got to go byeeeee.". She hung up on me after she said bye so I continue walking toward Sonic's house. But I heard a noise it was like a howl so I pull out my hammer to defend myself and I nervously said "Who is it come out now or you will get hit you with my hammer. Please show yourself now I don't want to hurt you come out now.". I was getting fearful about what was howling through the woods so I start running as fast as I can. I was rushing as my dress is getting rips and torns I was getting cuts and I started to bleeding on my leg. I saw a lad dead ahead I started to scream "Help, help I need someone help me please something is after me. Then the things got on me and cut me I screamed as the whom in my chest started to bleed. I looked at the monster it was a white werewolf smiled at me. I heard a shotgun go off and the werewolf runoff and a scientist comes running to help me. I looked at him and it was Joseph when he helped me up. Then he asked "What happened to you Amy? Was that a werewolf? Did it scratch or bite you? Are you okay Amy Rose? Sorry I am so scared about the whole werewolf thing I just don't want people to be werewolves." . I looked at Joseph eyes they were a mint blue I responded back to the questions "I was attacked by a werewolf, yes it scratched me, I am pretty fine yes.". Joseph picks me up and takes me to the lab where he said "Okay let me see the scratch please.". I lift up my dress he looks at my stomach and looks up with a weird look and said "The cut is gone but there still cut marks on your dress and you were bleeding. I think you might become a werewolf tomorrow night you should stay here for the night so I can keep a good look on you we have nightgowns in the check room. I will be back soon okay Amy don't go anywhere.". I think to myself what will I say to Sonic, Rouge, Cream, Gage, Silver, Snowy, and the rest of my friends. I can't tell them that I might be a monster. What will I do then the full moon rises and I felt terrible I felt like I was changing when Joseph came back he dropped the Nightgown and said "Wow that that that is so cool this is so cool you should look at yourself in the mirror Ames." I look at myself and I looked like a ugly monster I cried saying "I am a horrible beast I look like a monster. Stay away I might hurt you Joseph I don't want to hurt you." Joseph gets next to me and strokes my on my head and said in German "Mach dir keine Sorgen Junge, weine nicht, ich bin für dich hier. Weine nicht, ich bin für dich da." I lifted my head up and asked "What was that Joseph was that a song?" Joseph said "It means in German Don't worry young one don't cry I am here for you. Don't cry I am here for you. I am not afraid of you it is the inside that matters to me. You are beautiful still as umm what should I call you. Oh, Amy the werehog it sounds so good.". Then he hugged me saying "Goodnight Ames ( He smiled as he closed his eyes.)". I rapped my arms around his and said "Goodnight Joseph and the name is a really smart idea.". I closed my eyes and fell asleep but when I woke up I was a normal hedgehog. Joseph was up and talking to another scientist as they walked off. Joseph said "Good Morning, Amy I sent you a dress to your house hope you like it." I smiled and said "Thanks bye Joseph." I ran out of the lab to the house and thought can I come back later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One/ Night Two**

**The Mission**

I ran toward my house before Sonic gets there because I was going to show him a new show that I saw and Cream hates it is called Race to Death. It was a neat racing show that I had to show Sonic I thought he would like it but when I get home I saw a note it said "I will get you.". Not thinking anything of it I go in the house a tell Cream that me and Sonic are watching Race to Death she walked off saying "Going out with the girls later. I don't want to watch that show.". When she got to the door and when she slowly opened it I saw Sonic a in a bright mood. I told him to sit and told him about the show. We Watched it for about an hour I heard a knock on the door when I got there was a package. I picked it up it had a note and it said

"Hey Amy sorry about the dress so I got you a new one. When you become the werehog tonight come to the lab okay.

From a Friend,

Joseph"

I open the box to see a beautiful Pink and light red dress it had the scent of Roses and Cherry Blossoms. It said on the tag " The owner of this dress is Amy Rose." Then right when I was looking more at it Sonic said "What you got there Amy is it from a guy who isn't me ha ha.". "Shut up it is just from a friend of mine he is just being nice okay are you happy now you butt (Pushes him while smiling).". "Ya just wondering" Sonic said. We sat back down and finished the episode. And it was almost night so I rushed Sonic out the door before he can say anything and a run toward the lab to see what is up.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"What do you need Joseph? Is it something bad?" I said while transforming in to the werehog hoping I won't go crazy. He showed me to a room with a waterfall he smiled and said "To control your power you must be at peace with yourself. This the waterfall me and my co-worker go to control yourself from going crazy It is the best way to control.

**30 Minutes later**

**? Pov**

"**Sir we found to the lab thanks the are spy. We will surprise attack once they get the blood from Amy. I see they doing a form of meditation it looks like they are leaving to the blood bank room they are get ready to take blood. They got it we are going in to get it.". Me and my crew placed the bombs on the front entrance.**

** Joseph's Pov**

The door blew up a piece of glass head straight toward me and Amy grabbed it and throw it at one of the soldiers. The other ones go to the blood bank and I run after them along with Emily she pulls out her gun I run with her to find the room is locked. I rammed into it but it wouldn't budge I try to shot the knob but didn't work. So Amy came and said "You need help you two because I am pretty strong.". I said "Yes please we do need help. (The doors that Amy threw open revale that nothing is there but empty blood bags.) What how is that possible they got it all this is terrible. I knew what group did this it is the white wolves."

"**We got the samples master they were easy to get but we lost Mike. Also we** **got more weapons for a new attack." My Soldiers said to me. So I look and laugh thinking of how Amy might try to defeat me. She won't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Two / Night Three**

**New Fighter In the Ring**

I Saw them get away the Female leader smiled as she ran off along with the other men and women. She had dropped something I told Joseph and Emily about what I saw. Joseph ran to the note it said:

"I got some of your men I will keep them unless you bring the Hedgehog named Amy. I am the thing you see in the night that shines bright. And I will come down on you like a meteor. So you better be ready for a fight losers.

By:?

"We are going have to get them back sir but how?" Emily said in fear "The white wolves would kill everyone in the labs. But they will kill are men we don't come with Amy. Joseph we need a plan or else something bad will happen.". (Amy turns to a normal hedgehog) I watch as Joseph picks up the pieces of the lab get ready to go crazy. Emily walks off getting the other people in the lab to the safe room so they can continue their experiments. Me and Joseph walk around the labs to find so remains of research in here. Joseph Hugs me in the chest and said "I was fearful for you Amy I didn't want you to die. I saw that grenade almost hit you I nearly died inside. You are the one person that gets me so much I knew we would be more than we are I know we could help the world more than enough. So I have an Idea for the fight we will get are men back one way or another. But we would need Sonic badly for this he needs to be part of this fight. Can you get him please tell him about all of this.".

I thought about it Joseph face was so cute I couldn't say no and that scientist outfit even cuter. So I nodded and ran off to Sonic's home it wasn't far from the lab when I got there I said "Sonic Come with me now I need your help nooooooooow.". "Wow Amy you okay I what is wrong is Cream trying to bake using Marshmallow Fluff again and I need to put out the fire." Sonic said. "No, You have to come with me now." I said to while running he shrugged and followed. We got the the safe room of the lab now and I was getting ready for night.

Sonic said "What is this place and what do you want me to do for you people?" Joseph gets up and says "Well we need your help some special Blood samples of werehogs were stolen by the white wolves and the blood was taken to a nearby base to be sent to the main base along with some of are men. We need to get the blood and are men without Amy being taken away.". Sonic looks at me and says "What is wrong with Amy she seems normal to..(Amy turns into a werehog) What the heck is that?". Emily says "This is Amy in her werehog form when she was attacked by a werehog some of his DNA got on her and made her a werehog. Amy is still here." Sonic says "I will help you guys so the bad guys wouldn't destroy the world"

**11:00 P.M**

**? Pov **

"**Mam, we have Joseph and his men are popping up are Radar they will be here soon." said ?. "Thanks Michel you can tell the men to get the M-11s and A-kay's. I will be ready for them." I Said. "Mrs. Starr The boss wants you in the video chat room." Said Michel. "Thanks Michel I will be going there now." I said. I walked through the buildings and rooms I looked people running the get ready for a fight. I walked in the video chat room and weighted for him to get one. **"Hello babe how is the Mission going?" He said. **"****It is going great we might have a fight though to get Amy and maybe Sonic will join the fight." I said.**** "**Starr make sure if they have a plan that you get them all. Okay if you get them all we can have fun ha ha ha ha." he said. **I said "Okay" as I walked off to the area I was getting ready to make the deal at that.**

Amy's Pov

I was walking with Joseph and his soldiers to the area for the deal the soldier go hiding in the forest for the attack. Me, Joseph, and Emily go out to the girl Joseph said "What is your name and who is your leader?". The girl said "My name is Starr and my leader can't say their name. I need Amy now or else I kill your men.". Joseph hands me to Starr and says "I will miss you Amy and I hope I will go BACK.". Sonic ran and hit Starr in the face and she let go of me she walked back to the ditch and said "I guess you want to do it the hard way get ready to fire boys ha ha.". A bunch of men and women are sprung up from the ditch and fire guns I grab Sonic and run when are Starr throw a water ball at me witch trips me and I threw Sonic to safety. But Starr pulled out a Gun and said "Goodbye" (The gun goes off and fires at me as Soldiers in the ditch run into the building.) I Hit Starr and moves and misses, Then she Throw a water ball at me in the face, She run and kicked me in the face, She then fires my gun then my new speed helps me move out the gun fire. I charge then hit her she slides her heels get blades on the bottom. Her dress got dirty and she got mad and said "I will win this fight.".

Then she grabs a Bazooka and says "I will end this with a big boom.". I grab the missile and I throw it at her as she screams "What how is this possible?". She then runs off hoping that she will get the final kill on me. Then she gets in a Truck and tries to ram in to me I here her say "Why won't you die Amy He he I will kill or knock you out for Sh- No one ?" She said. I fell and get up and grab the truck then threw then. She got out and smiled as she charged and hits me then shoots me in the arm and the legs then she said "Well he will get you dead." She gets the Water sword out of her arm and she aims it at my head "Bye Amy, Guess I will have fun with this my love might get mad by I will have fun. Goodbye." Then a Rover comes and hits her in the wist. It was Sonic and he was happy to see me. He said "Get on we got the soldier lets go." I got on the Rover and we drove off as we did a truck came and picked Starr up and she screamed "I will kill you Amyyyyyy."

I hope this will.

**But I will never end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Three/ Night Four**

**The New War**

**Starr's POV**

**After my fail of the fighting and winning Amy so I go to my boyfriend for help. While I was talking to agent Terilla about how we can win the fight against Reloader Corps and Cantor City Labs. "The Resistance of theses and other followers will fall soon with the new help of Nase Corps supplying us with more weapons we have 2 countries, 4 states, and 15 cities. So I need you to..." I said. Then Clare called in and said "The Boss needs you and Terilla in his office he is really here and he wants to talk to you now! He would like to talk to both of you to talk about something important.". "Thanks Clare you were helpful." I said as me and Terilla run to the room. Were I see him my boyfriend and he had some things with him. Terilla Bows to him and says "Hello Mr. Shadow It is nice to see you here today.". Shadow looks at her and nods her to leave the room so she runs out of the room. Shadow picks me up and spins me around and says "Nice to see you baby I missed you so much. So how was the deal did it go well?" he smiles. "No they attacked they had Sonic. Amy is strong but they think they got the Blood but it is something else. Me and Terilla have a great attack on her hometown to take it over and the blood will be taken to the main base back in Tampa Bay , Florida okay.". He smiles and says "I will deal with Amy soon but not now I have to head back (He kisses me) Bye."**

**Amy's Pov **

I got up but it was morning and I was in my home but I don't remember what happened after the fight and taking the lab that Starr was at. I get up out of bed I checked my phone it was Rouge she wanted me to go out with her today. So I reply "I will be at the mall in two hours meet you there.". Got up and I get in the shower and I then choose the dress Joseph got me my god though he is cute I can't stop thinking about him lol. Once I got down stairs I got on the couch and Joseph texts me "Hi I need you to be careful going out today I am having my most trustworthy Scientist watch you be safe and see you tonight.". I texted back "You are such a scared nerd see you tonight.". I walk to my car and drive to the mall I saw a man follow me I knew it was Carter he helped me out of my car after he parked. I got out and went in where Rouge and Shadow were weighting for me.

I say "Hey girl how are you?" Rouge replies "Well I am doing well and Mr. Grump says he has to do more important things to do then watch us shop he he.". I laugh as we walk in the mall then a girl out of nowhere hugs me and says "Amy oh my god it has been forever since I have seen you. Is Sonic your boyfriend yet he he.". "Who are you again I don't remember you mam." I respond. "Don't you remember be me I am Linda K the news reporter from Malibu. Don't you remember me we talk a lot while you getting to help fight Gia (Kicks while say that). I made a hammer for you the Spiker remember that." Linda said with a smile.

I then remember her we had such great stories to tell to each other I nod and say "Yes I do remember you girlfriend.". Us girls walked around and bought so much things we even got each other matching bows but then a tank rams through the entrance and the person in the tank says Everybody down on the ground now or you all are dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Three/ Four**

**Secrets Fall**

The Tanks roll into and around the sides of the Mall the alarms were going off people panicking then a sudden outburst of gunfire going off as people duck onto the ground. It was the Police and Mall Security come out with Rifles and Pistols and fire at the tank as they try to get people out. I help up Linda and Rouge says "Shadow come on we have to leave I don't want you to die.". Shadow had a minical grin as he run to the tanks the members help him on the tank and he said "I am the leader of The White Wolves Rouge (he pulls out a gun). Bye bye Rouge baby (The gun fires and hits Rouge in the shoulder) Well that will hurt bye." the tanks leave the area as they head for the rest of the town. I try to see if Rouge is okay she isn't talking and she had no pulse I did breathing on her nothing she was dead. She was killed by her own love I couldn't bear the pain but then Linda said something that helped me. "Do you know anyone that could help the town we can take my New van to the place?". I got up and picked up Rouge's corpse and said "Linda get the van ready we are going to save the world.". Linda smiles and gets the van I put Rouge down and we were off I was driving like crazy to the LAb when were getting shot at Carter was trying to shot the car and then he had gotten the tire we got away.

We got to the lab when Linda gets out we hear a gunshot it was about to hit me when Carter jumps and gets hit by the bullet in the head he fell. We ran to the lab and told Joseph that the town is being attack and can he save Rouge. "Hummm she has a shot to the arm this looks bad okay Grab me Dr. Chen she will get Rouge up I need a nano chip now.". Dr. Chen runs in the room and looks at Rouge Joseph hands her the Nano Chip and puts it in her after an Hour Rouge got up and said "Where are we I thought I got shot at the Mall.". I hugged Rouge and said "You are alive I thought you were going to die I miss you.". "What are we going to do now we are doomed and we need a plan of action." Emily said as she enters the room. "I don't know Emily we do need a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Night Four**

**The Assault**

** Amy's POV**

"Okay so we need a plan what would be we need to come up with one quick or we all are doomed." Joseph said as me, Emily, Linda, and a few other agents looked at a map. "Well Joseph if they tried to take the mall this mean that they are closer to taking Grant Tec are main gun factory this means we would lose gun support. So we need them to get in a defence mod or they are goners." said an agent named Jackson. Linda said "I have a news station 2 miles east we can take the news choppers and shot rockets out of it to slow them down. I would need a truck though.".

"The Casino is has been taken to if the mall was taken. So you would have to be slow so they don't surprise attack. " Agent Mark said "So you would need me to drive you me and a few other agents will go to help.". "Okay but I need my Newstruck so we will get in and take it so none thinks we are going to attack." Linda said and they left then they drove off. Emily said "There is a supply Train heading to drop off supplies to the army so we can take to train down and get the supplies then we can later on take back the city. So we can get the train later on tonight for when most of the guards are sleep."

"That is a great idea Emily we will go tonight okay so get ready call Sonic Amy so we can get some more help." Joseph said. Rouge went in the room and said "I want to help to I heard everything so I want to join I can't just let Shadow get away of what he did.". Joseph walks to her and chats when Rouge runs off and then comes back with guns loads of them. Joseph said "We all need to load up except Amy. So are going to catch us a train.". Rouge gives a weird look and after a few seconds she asks "Why doesn't Amy need a weapon?!". Joseph looked at her and said "Look now". I turned into a werehog and she jumped and said "What the heck is that thing Joseph?!". Joseph laughs and puts his shoulder on my arm and says "Amy but what we call werehog form.".

Rouge Looks and says "That is so weird so is she stronger, faster, and reslent just wondering?". I look at Rouge and laugh saying "I looked like Sonic when Dark Gia came but since Gia is gone he isn't a Werehog any more but mine is permanent util Joseph makes a cure.". Rouge hugs me "Why didn't you tell me I was wondering why you weren't coming over at night." then she said. "Sorry to interrupt but we got to get a train to destroy and take weapons. And we need to win a war for the world." Emily said in a kind of rude way. "Okay let's go guys so we can win ." Joseph said. Ma and Rouge get the phone called Sonic I got a answer he said "Yes this is Sonic what do you need." I said "I need your help we have to save people and you can be fast.". Sonic said "Be there before you say "I love you ha ha."

**?'s Pov**

**12:00 P.M **

**"We will be at the spot soon sir so we can get the gun and you to them." Said ?. "Good Jolene so you have to keep watch so none will take the train." Said ?. "Yes sir I will so we can get you there." said Jolene. (Jolene walks off with a A-Kay). ? sits in a seat in the passenger part of the train and thinks "I will get to see the boss soon so we can tell him the good news". The train continue to move I get my M416 Assault rifle out .**

** Play Mirage Saloon Zone Act 1 for the Train's Theme**

** Amy's Pov**

We had catched up with train it was an older train like from the old west. Joseph says to the Agents driving the cars to dispatch the men and women who aren't driving. Then the agents jump on to the train and get on the roof then Joseph graples onto the roof of the train the Rouge flies on it I jump on the train we all quietly run on the roof of the train to get to the front of it. We slowly move we after ten minutes on the top of a train we got to the front we save the train workers they were forced to run to train we throw them on the jeeps we were riding in then five of the ten jeeps leave saying they got the workers and they will be taken to the lab.

We try to get in the train door locked we used the ladder to get back up to go to the back entrance of the train. We ran quietly to the back the back we got through the door and got the the middle of the train until soldiers start shooting at us we fired back the soldiers were falling but more came so we fired for ten minutes . Then the final wave hit us I us my speed to kick one into a sit knocking him out. Joseph used a shotgun to take down two and Emily toke down four with an M-11. And everyone else fired at them they fell.

**Play Raptor Fight On Soundation skip to 4:56**

We entered in a room with a man with a M416 Assault Rifle he said "Hello you must be Amy, Joseph, and Emily I have heard so much about you guys. But it is so sad I have to kill all of you because you are the enemy. Get ready to fight losers because Raptor has a new head to hang Ahahahahah.". We charge at him and he fired his M416 at us I try to hit him he grabbed my arm and threw me into a seat. Joseph tried to shot him but that missed Emily ran and managed to hit him in the face.

He jumped back and open fired at us we hide behind the seats he ran thru the carts as he fired at us. He got to the front of the train and split the carts up as the train left he said goodbye as his soldiers waved and some shot there guns. The remaining jeeps come to pick us up and we head back after we got the weapons.

**But we won the fight but the war has begun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it toke me so long I have be busy with (The New War) with Cyo. I will try my best to continue this.**

**Day Three / Night Four **

**The Fear and Secret**

** POV Shadow**

"**You let them get the weapons and take down several of your men so they could be winning Raptor you fool. I could just shot you right now for your ignorance we just lost men and weapons you better get your act straight." I Screamed at the moronic hedgehog. "Well if you told me that there would have been a surprise attack I would have been more prepared for the fight." said Raptor as I was thinking of shooting him.**

**I hand him the Crystal and said "Give this to Starr this will help us win this battle for sure ahahahah. She will become the Dark Angel for me because of this little baby. So say it was a gift from me to her for good luck for the new battle in a few days.". Raptor nodded as he ran off to give it to her. I was nervous because we were losing the war and the Helicopter shooting at my tanks is causing them to fall back to the base hopefully that I can win this. I will win it for you the one person that understands me until the toke your life from me I wished it was me.**

** Normal POV**

**As Shadow puts his hand on the container as he begins to cry saying "I will kill everybody and get their blood for you my friend. I will bring you back if it kills me the world took you away but I will bring you back.". Shadow wipes the tears and left the Container as he said "Bye Maria I will see you later.".**

Amy's POV

"We are going to will Joseph I am so happy lets celebrate for this great win for this." I said to Joseph with a smile as Joseph sighs. "What is wrong my brilliant fox did we miss something?" I said. Joseph turns around and has fear in my eye hugging me while hoping it would make him feel better. He said "I am scared Amy I just hope you nor Emily get hurt or else he will be release and he will go crazy.". Amy said "Who is this he?". "He is my evil side he is a demon of my Hatred, Jealousy, Anger that I keep in he is Nick. He isn't merciful he will kill everyone with a smile on his face." said Joseph. I hug him and say "Just do what you taught me get in the waterfall and get balance back and learn to control just like me.". I smiled when he kissed me on the lips it felt it felt lovely I kept it going for two minutes as he said "Do you love me my Rose because I love you so much?".

I blushed saying "You are my love bug I would stick with you even when I am mad at you my fun handsome man.". He takes me as the sun sets to a hot tube when I turn into a werehog he didn't care he played music and Kissed me. We danced in to hot tube as we laughed every time I rises my arm and they would stretch up in the air. I love him maybe I might like his bad side he is so cute well me and him will have more fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 59/Night 60**

**The Love**

**After the attack on Raptor the battle had gotten worse with Shadow sending surprise attacks on bases, forts, and stations. As the war got worse Joseph and Amy's love grew. Shadow was enraged as the war had gotten worse for him after the month of winning now it is all on the final base that he stands in. So Joseph, Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Linda and Emily still try to fight on.**

"Okay gang let's get ready for your next mission because we have to win the fight against the enemy. So Linda is checking out the area acting she acted like a reporter or I can't remember. So we will invade the weak wall on the runner side. Amy will hit the guards as the soldiers run into the side snipers will take out guards on the towers. Then Emily, Rouge and Sonic will plant the C4 explosives down then I will set it off then we will attack. Got it." said Joseph as everybody noded.

Joseph went to check on Amy in her sleeping quarters as she sleeps Her kisses Amy and says "Get up baby we have to get ready for the fight.". Amy says "But what if I don't want to what if we stayed in bed together for today?". Joseph opens the curtains as she hisses at the sun shining at her. She gets up to go to get ready she gets a pink dress and some pretty bracelets for each arm. I laughed when she fell try to put on her shoes she gave me a dirty look.

When she got finished getting ready and Joseph took Amy out out of the room as we walked to the room. Joseph kissed Amy as Sonic gave Joseph a jealous/dirty look as they kissed but Joseph didn't care. After the kiss Emily gave a shock face as everybody smiled of awwed. But Joseph said "Okay let's get ready now hurry we don't have much time to go.". Then all the soldiers run to get ready for the mission. Emily walked up to Joseph and said "I didn't know that you felt that about Amy I am happy for you.". Joseph smiled as Emily walked off to the armory as she got her gun ready.

Joseph and Amy walk off to go on a trail before the fight as they walked on the trail Joseph did something Amy never thought he would done. Joseph bent down on one knee and said "I know we are still fighting a war my love but will you marry me?" Amy almost in tears said "Yes Joseph yes I will marry you.". Joseph smiled as he put the ring on her. . They run back to the fort because it was almost time for the attack.

**Later at Fort King**

As all the people get ready Joseph is in the building with the snipers as Amy the Werehog goes to talk out the guards. As Joseph tells the soldier to shot the tower men they hit right on the head. Amy runs and hides behind the station post as she gets ready to take them out. Then One hears a can fall where she is when the soldier got there she took him out .

As the female soldier went to check up on the oher soldier saw Amy kill the one soldier the female one dropped her gun saying "I surrender please don't kill me." Sonic, Rouge, and Emily carry the C4 and plant it as Sonic plants some of the explosives he finds a girls shoe he turns his head to see a little girl running as Sonic speeds his way in front of her. It was a little white hedgehog with blue eyes.

Sonic thought of a good friend Silver the little girl looked like him. Then Emily said "Come on Sonic let's go.". Sonic picks up the little girl so she wouldn't get killed and ran to the truck. A Soldier gets in and they drive off. As Sonic tries to talk to the scared little girl.

Joseph Sets off the explosive then the snipers and him run of to motorcycles where Amy meet them with a soldier for Shadow's army who had surrendered. Amy said "Are you ready boys?" as they all hop on the bikes and they were gone in a flash.

** Shadow's POV**

** Day 60**

** Fort King**

"**What do you mean the blew up the wall you morons couldn't keep this place safe really I am going to kill someone soon. And Subject 36670 is gone and one of my best recruits was taken. I will have to attack soon or I lose the board and all of us will be killed. Get the team ready we will be attack soon." said Shadow a young woman as she screams "Sir yes Sir!" She runs off. "What am I going to do Maria I am so close to getting that blood in you but with the constant fighting and attacks.. I will bring you back I have a plan you will be back my darling just weight a few more days."**


End file.
